The selection of components for hair and skin treating formulations presents numerous difficulties involving compatibility. Several hair treatment and shampoo formulations have been developed which aim to provide conditioning action during cleansing so as to leave the hair soft, manageable and lustrous and thus to eliminate a separate application of creme rinses or conditioning treatments. Problems arise from the limited compatibility of anionic detergents with commercial cationic conditioning agents which precipitate out of solution in shampoo formulations.
Shampoo formulations have employed conventional anionic surfactants such as sodium lauryl sulfate, ammonium lauryl sulfate, ammonium lauryl ether sulfate and sodium lauryl ether sulfate which have been found to be incompatible with most cationic conditioning agents at effective concentration levels.
Additionally, reproducible emulsifying media for polymerizations requiring product molecular weight control is often very difficult to achieve.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to minimize or obviate the above problems while providing additional benefits in hair and skin treating formulations.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel quaternized nitrogen containing compounds having unique properties, particularly fabric softening and antistatic properties.
Another object is to provide novel quaternized nitrogen containing compounds having excellent hair or skin conditioning properties when incorporated into a shampoo or skin lotion and having high compatibility with components of hair and skin treating formulations.
Another object is to provide an economical and commercially feasible method for the preparation of said novel quaternized nitrogen containing compounds.
Still another object is to provide processes for the use of said quaternized compounds.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.